Uni
by chezziegirl
Summary: A story of Molly Dawes - stepping up in the world, and, moving forward. Added from the short drabble. May continue as Molly goes on. All depends if people think its worth it. Thanks everyone for the support.
1. Chapter 1

**Uni.**

Molly and Capt. James are married.

Molly was being put thru' university thanks to the Army. She'd come back from her second tour to a glowing report and her new CO offered her the chance of a lifetime. It would also mean she'd be an officer once she had her degree.

"It will be hard Dawes, Uni time and then back to the unit during out of term time. Think you can handle it?"

Yes Sir, thank you Sir" she beamed.

"Carry on then."

"Sir."

That had been a month ago. Today was her first day at Bristol University.

She'd enrolled under her married name and as she looked at the man to her right, driving her said "I'm proper brickin' it."

He chuckled.

"You'll do fine."

Looking at her, he saw the fear of the unknown. Taking her face between his hands, he gazed into her eyes. He kissed her deeply and pulling away so she could gather her thoughts said "now piss off Dawesy and go and be brilliant."


	2. Chapter 2

Lectures

Molly walked into the lecture hall gazing around. A huge auditorium, the fear returned and she took a few steps in looking around. It seemed she was not the only one. The faces just looked so young. A bit different from the girl from the east end of London who'd never passed anything at school.

Taking a deep breath she made her way towards the front, taking a seat in the second row and took out her text book and notepad.

'Here goes' she thought 'I just want to make every one proud' and with that waited for the entrance of her professors.

The rear doors opened and 3 scruffy looking blokes entered, wearing those big black university gowns.

Molly came to attention in her chair looking forward. No one else seemed to be bothered. One of the lecturers caught her eye and with a subtle movement of his hand told her to relax. She did and focused on the 3 now stood at the lecturn.

Listening to the introductory speech was amazing and Molly was fascinated and enthralled.

At the end when the lecture/intro was over people milled about getting to know one another.

"Arrh, James isn't it?" Molly turned to the lecturer who'd given her the hand signal. "Bit less formal here, should be a breeze for you and everything."

Molly didn't know what to say. "Er, Sir?"

"Its Prof or Richard here, no ranks and all that."

"Er yes Prof."

He smile at her "You'll get used to it."

Towards the end of her first week Molly was going to meet her tutor. The list had been posted on the notice board that morning and she had been assigned Professor Richard Hopkins, the Prof who'd put her at ease the first day. There was somebody already talking to him so she wited patiently in the corridor.

After the other student left and he noticed her waiting he called her in. "Come on in James or should I say Molly. Take a seat."

"Thanks Prof."

"How are you finding it all?"

"Good, I think, tho' the latin names are doing my nut in a bit but getting to grip with those too."

"Once you start to break them down it gets easier. Trust me."

"You'll laugh Prof but, each night I go home with a list of 10 words and I get tested on them."

He chuckled at her words and with a friendly smile said "Well the doors open if you need any advice or help."

"Thanks Prof I might gonna take you up on that."

"Now, will you be attending this talk next week in the lecture hall? I understand an Army medic will be recounting their experiences from 2 tours in Afghan. It should be quite interesting."

"Er yes Prof, I'll be there..."

"Good he interupted her from continuing. "Well I don't want to keep you from your next lecture. And Molly," he said as she got up to leave "You're doing fine."

"Thanks Prof." She said as she left his office.

"Molly, you coming to the bar tonight?" a girl called from along the corridor.

"Nah, give it a miss, got a lift home so..."

"Okay, well if you change your mind, or if they're late."

"Thanks Em, but he'll be on time, cos if he's not, I'll kill him."

Both Molly and Emily giggled at this and walked to their next lecture. She'd met Emily the first day and they'd become good friends.

After the lecture finished Molly and Emily made their way over to the halls of residence. The car park there was easier to wait in and Molly spotted the Range Rover where he'd said he'd be.

He was stood leaning against the side of the car, on the phone and hadn't spotted Molly.

"Oh wow " Emily said. "Eye candy straight ahead."

Molly knew exactly who she meant and at that moment he looked up and saw her. Folded arms and that devilish trademark grin made her go all mushy.

"That would be my lift."

He pushed away from the car and started to walk towards her, arm out waiting for her rucksack, he leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Hi, you all finished for the day?"

"Yep, this is Emily, she's on my course. This is Charles he's."

"Just Charles and designated driver to this bit of trouble." He interupted.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Emily was trying to work out the dynamic between thee two of them. That kiss as small as it had been had packed a hell of a lot of emotion in. "Not late then, she said she'd kill you if you were." She joked.

"Is that right? Crack on Dawesy." And the grin was back.

Molly rememberd when he'd used the same expression on her first tour when she was taking the piss while cleaning his eye after the blast when Bashira had nearly been red misted. Last time it was a threat of being put on a charge. This time, well, she shivered in anticipation of what he would do.

"I'll see ya laters Em. Next week I'm staying over in town for the night. Got a thing to do. So, if you fancy it we can go for something after."

"Okay, deal."

With that Charles opened the door for Molly to get in. Walking around to the drivers side he put her rucksack in the back. As the door closed he turned and said "A thing Dawesy, a thing? A presentation to the medical faculty about medicine in a combat zone is a thing." He couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, its just in there I'm Molly James, student. I just want to be treated like the rest of them."

"But you're not. You are one very special, capable, amazing intelligent medic and the woman I love. Now, lets go home so you can find new ways to kill me. And, where's the new list of words?"

Next Chapter will include Charles in Capt James role and 2 section will make an appearance.

Please R & R.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day of the presentation. Molly had only 2 lectures and was finished by 11. As she left the lecture hall she passed the notice board and saw the poster for the event.

"You going to that Molls?" Emily asked. "Should be good."

"Yeah." Just then her phone vibrated.

It was a picture message. As she looked at it she giggled. 2 Section.

"You free now Em, fancy a bit of fun?"

"I'm done for the day. I was going to chill out and come back later."

Molly fired off a quick text reply and said "Right, follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"The station, the lads are in and I said I'd meet them before tonight, so come on."

Emily still had no idea of Molly's army background or her status as the Captains wife and even less that it was going to be Molly giving the presentation that evening, but she was a good friend and so the two of them hopped in a cab.

In the cab Molly showed her the picture message that Mansfield Mike had sent. Emily just laughed. 7 Blokes pulling faces and hanging off the Templemeads sign.

When they arrived Molly couldn't see them straight away so walked over to the entrance to the station bar. She heard them and smiled. Entering the bar Molly shouted "Oi you massive cockwombles."

7 Men turned cheering and whistling 'Molly, Molls, Dawesy' were all Emily could make out as these men came forward.

A tall ginger man stood with his arms open and Molly was engulfed in a big hug. "Missed me Darlin'?" he said.

"Yeah, right, like a hole in me head. Get off me you sad ginger tosser."

The man stepped back laughing and Molly was hugged and kissed by all the other guys.

"Behave you lot," Molly laughed "This is Em. Em this is Kinders also known as Eggy,but only to me, Nude nut, Dangles, Fingers, Brains , Baz and last but not least Mansfield Mike."

Emily was bombarded with hello's and hugs and thought this lot a strange group but fun.

"How's the Boss Molls?"

"He's good, he'll be here tonight so you can see him then."

The group of men started to chant 'bossman, Bossman, Bossman'.

"Come on you bunch of muppets before we get kicked out."

The guys all picked up suit carriers and made their way out. "Where to Molly, anywhere w can dump this lot?" Brains said.

"Back to Uni, there's a changing room next to the hall where you can leave it all."

They got 2 cab back to the campus and Emily was trying to follow the various topics going on around her.

The guys were still hugging Molly but it lacked the chemistry that Emily had seen when Charles kissed Molly on the cheek, the previous week.

"How's the Boss really?" Kinders enquired.

"He's good, new posting at Salisbury, so home each night unless on exercise or duty Officer."

"And the ankle?"

"Nearly there, still doing physio but the hydro's doing the trick."

"Ere' Molly, you gone all posh on us now, living in Bath and all that?" Baz asked.

"What d'ya think?" she giggled.

Emily looked at Molly "You mean you travel in everyday from Bath."

"It's not too bad and when I pass my test, my taxi driver can have a break."

The lads broke into howls of laughter "That's a new one, gonna have to remember that later."

"Don't you dare Mansfield, you git." Molly said.

Emily loved the banter going back and forth.

They all ended up spending the afternoon in the student union bar.

Throughout the afternoon Molly had been holding another conversation by text.

# Guess who's here? X

Bossman: ? x

# 2 Section. X

Bossman: How? X

# Squared it away with the RSM. X

Bossman: Are they behaving? X

# They're being right bellends. Lol X

Bossman: No change there then. X

# Nope. They've sort of invited themselves to r gaff for the weekend x is it ok? X

Bossman: OMG! If you want. X I'll change the res for tonight to 10 then. X

# Love you loads. X

Bossman: Ditto. Xx

# What time u gonna get here? X

Bossman: About 6 depending on traffic. Your carriers in the car along with your overnight bag. X

# Thanks c u in a bit. Xxx

"Oi Dawesy, stop texting, its rude." Nude Nut shouted from the pool table.

"Whatever! Another?" She asked, making the universal gesture for a drink.

"Dangles shout but give him a hand."

"'Kay, Em you wanna give us a hand?"

"Sure. Molly I'm a bit confused. Why do they call you Dawesy?"

Molly suddenly stopped. "Shit! Just realised I've got to let you in on a few things."

Emily looked a bit worried.

"No it's not bad just don't stop me till I get it all out."

"Er okay."

"Well the thing is that thing tonight from the army speech bit, well that's me. And, er, what else, oh yeah, the Dawesy bit. I'm married." As she was saying this she pulled a chain from under her t shirt and on it were 2 of the most beautiful rings Emily had ever seen. Undoing the chain, Molly removed the rings and put them on her left hand. "Thats better. I don't wear them to lectures but after tonight they're not coming off. Right, where was I? Oh yeah. I was Molly Dawes. Well, still am really. I served with this lot on tour in Afghan. In the army or in uniform I'm Dawes but home and Uni James. Think that's about it. It'll all make sense laters. We're all going to dinner later and we'd love for you to come if that's okay." Molly now stopped and looked at Emily expectantly.

"Woah, wow, er you served with these guys?"

"Still do, the army's putting me thru' uni but out of term, I'm back to duties."

"I'm shocked."

"Good or bad?" Molly worried her lip.

"Good, you silly sod."

"Cheers mate, was really worried you were gonna be like a bit anti forces an' all that."

"Your kiddin'? My families Navy."

At that the girls hugged.

A shout from Dangles at the bar "Dawesy, a hand please."

Molly turned and started clapping, Emily just giggled.

# Just told Em. Bit shocked but okay. Xx Invited her to tonight. Xx

Bossman: Good. Changed the reservation, we've now got a private dining room at the hotel. Xxx

# We're heading over to get changed. See you soon. Xx

"Oi come on lets go, time to get this show on."

2 Section, Molly and Emily headed over to the lecture hall and room set aside for them. The lads getting into dress uniforms and Molly plaiting her hair regulation style. Her phone in her bag, she missed the '5 mins x' text.

Emily was looking at the guys she'd spent the afternoon with. Before her eyes they changed from the fooling around crowd to professional soldiers as the jackets were fastened up.

Molly didn't see the door open behind her as Captin James walked in with a suit carrier over his arm, but Kinders did.

"Molly." He said.

"Yes Corporal" she answered as he was in uniform.

He nodded at the door. She looked over her shoulder and saw the Boss.

"Back in 5 minutes or so." She said as she walked away.

"Wow!" Emily muttered, no one hearing.

As Molly approached Captain James, she held out her hand for the carrier.

"Thanks Boss."

"Welcome Dawesy, now go and put your kit on."

Molly couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh and Molly" he said quietly, he held a square purple velvet box. "Full kit."

"Thanks, I forgot to get it out of the safe."

"Good job I remembered then."

The box contained her military cross medal. Her other medal was already on her jacket, but the MC was too valuable to be left on it.

As Molly left to use the ante room to get changed in Captain James walked over to 2 section who had come to attention.

"As you were lads."

"Hey Boss, how's the wife?" Mansfield jokingly asked.

"You tell me! I believe you lot have spent time with her."

"Crackin' form Sir, proper rinsed Mansfield" Fingers said.

Captain James spotted Emily with Kinders and went over. "Emily, lovely to see you again. I gather you're joining this lot tonight."

"You love us Boss" Baz butted in.

Another army Officer, a Major, walked in at that point.

"Captain James," he said "Already?"

Emily turned to Kinders "James?"

"Yeah, the Boss and Molls got married in September after she got back from her second tour."

"Oh shit! I called him eye candy to Molly."

"She'd have loved that" Kinders laughed.

Molly walked back in, in full uniform, hat under her arm.

"Arh, Dawes, lovely to see you again, All set for this?" Major Beck asked.

"Yes Sir."

Major Beck turned to the members from 2 section and said "Right, time to make our way in I think."

2 Section left along with Emily to take their seats. The hall was full so they sat at the back waiting.

The lights dimmed and the head of the faculty stood on the podium making the introductions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we're honoured to be able to hear an amazing account from a medic who served 2 tours in Afghanistan. Not only a medic, but a Military cross holder, one of the highest awards for bravery in combat. Ladies and Gentlemen, Private Dawes."

To a round of applause Molly walked down the aisle to stand at the podium.

"Thank you for giving me the honour and privilege to speak here this evening. Hanging from a winch, under a hovering helicopter, while under enemy fire with your fist in a comrades groin to stem the loss of blood flow is not really where you want to practice medicine..."

And she was off talking about her first and second tour.

At the back 2 section heard a few whispers.

"Isn't that the girl from our lectures?"

"Nah, her names James."

"It is you know."

Brains leaned forward and tapped the guy on the shoulder "Shut up mate, you might learn something."

At the end when she'd finished speaking, she received a standing ovation and loud cheers from the back of the hall.

The lights went up and Molly walked over to her to Captain James who had been sat unbeknownst to her at the side of her Professor.

"Well done Dawes." Captain James said.

"Thank you Sir. May I introduce you to my Professor. Prof this is Captain James, Sir, Professor Hopkins."

"Already met Dawes, first tour, the Professor used to be Major Hopkins in the Medical Corp."

"Oh," Molly laughed.

"Now, I'm confused" the Professor said. "I'm sure we had a Dawes enrolled for the course, because I approved the application, but you go by James?" he asked questioningly.

"Er yes Sir, I mean Prof, mmm I go by my married name at Uni" and smiled at Captain James.

"Argh, you're a lucky man Captain James" the Professor chuckled.

"I know" he replied with a beaming smile.

The hall was emptying and 2 section were stood at the back giggling.

"If you'll excuse me Professor, I'll just go and sort that rabble out" and with that the Captain went to the rear of the hall.

"Sorry about the confusion about tonight Prof. I tried to say last week but didn't want to interrupt you."

"Quite alright Molly. I gather you're all going out later."

"Er yes Prof, that's if the Boss doesn't kill 'em first."

They turned to watch as Captain James pointed to the exit and the lads filed out.

"Well enjoy tonight and we'll see you back in lectures on Tuesday."

"Thanks Prof, also I may be a few minutes late as I'm attending a remembrance service before the first lecture."

"That's fine." He assured her.

Molly made to follow 2 section out. As she neared she heard Captain James say "Right, we're eating at..."

"We know Sir, Dawesy told us, we're all staying there as well."

"Cabs here" someone called from the main exit.

As Molly walked thru' the door Emily was waiting. "Did you seriously do that? That guy you call Baz was giving me a running commentary. Wow!"

Captain James turned to the two of them "Ready?"

"Yeah, just got to get my rucksack and carrier." Less than a minute later Molly was back.

Putting her hat on as they left the building, she turned to Emily. "Ready?"

Walking across the campus towards the car, they received a few strange looks.

"Isn't that the girl from the bar this afternoon?" they heard.

"You spent the afternoon in the bar?"

"Well yeah, had to make sure the fuck muppets behaved" she giggled.

Arriving at the hotel, they found 2 section checking in.

"Lads. 10 Minutes, civvies, bar!"

"Sir." They called back.

"Come on you two, lets dump these bags and join them." Captain James said.

"Am I okay dressed like this?" Emily asked. She was still in black combat trousers and a sweatshirt.

"No probs" Molly said.

Charles had actually booked a suite, so, while he and Molly changed, Emily sat in the seating area.

Charles appeared after about 5 minutes in a blue shirt rolled up at the sleeves to just below the elbow and Jeans.

"You must be really proud of her" she said.

"Oh I am, I'd be dead if she hadn't been as good as she is."

"Stop talking about me, I can hear ya" came a muffled voice from the bedroom. Molly walked out wearing desert combat trousers, a black vest and desert boots.

In the bar 2 section were in various outfits from jeans, t shirts to combat trousers and sweatshirts.

Nude Nut was at the bar and as Molly and the Boss walked in with Emily passed a pint to each of them. He passed Emily a glass of wine over as he'd remembered what she'd had from the uni bar.

"I invited Major Beck to join us, but he'd had another engagement so its just us lot." Charles said quietly.

"Okay. Thanks for this, I miss these guys."

"I know, we're family."

After a few minutes they left the bar and went to the private room that had been booked. Around the table, Molly sat with Charles on one side and Emily the other, with Kinders, Nude Nut, Mansfield, Brains, Fingers, Dangleberries and Baz completing the circle.

"Eh Boss, Molls says you've got new job."

"Indeed, I have Mansfield at Salisbury."

"Nah, he said it was taxi driver."

"You're dead, an' sleeping in the garage." Molly said.

In an authoritative voice, Captain James said "Mansfield."

"Yes Boss?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Yes Boss."

To which everyone broke out into peels of laughter.

The evening went on with more stories being told and Emily was crying with Laughter at the antics. She could see why Molly loved this crowd. For the past 20 minutes, her husband had been sitting with his arm across the back of Molly's chair, playing with her hair listening to the back and for banter, smiling.

Around midnight the party had started to quiet down. Charles had left the room to arrange a car to take Emily home. When the hotel staff entered the room to let them know the car was there, Molly and Charles went with her to the hotel entrance.

"Thanks for tonight" Emily said.

"Anytime and next time you've got to come to Bath. I'll be in about midday Tuesday, so I'll see you then" Molly hugged Emily and they watched her as the car left.

Charles and Molly went to their suite.

Notes:

OG - This is where A weekend in Bath was supposed to be, but I put that as a separate story.


	4. Chapter 4

On November 11th, Molly had lectures from 13.00, but she was also attending a remembrance service at Bristol cathedral. Only the people who had attended the presentation last Friday were aware she was military. Well, she was going to blow that one out of the water today. There wouldn't be time to change from her uniform into civvies in the time from the service to the lecture.

She'd felt absolutely honoured and humbled when asked if she would lay a wreath at the service. The last of the British contingent had recently pulled out of Camp Bastion and she felt proud to be able to honour the fallen from all previous conflicts.

Captain Charles James was also attending the service. Both being in uniform, they were the height of true professionals with no visible displays of affection, just an army Captain and a private Medic who'd served in Afghanistan.

Full uniform meant all medals, including the Military Cross.

Inside the cathedral, older veterans noticed her MC and after the service came over to chat to her. Molly found these distinguished older gentlemen to be very respectful and said to one that she felt like a fraud as what she thought was that they were the true heroes.

Having to say goodbye to them was a bit of a wrench. She would have liked to have spent the afternoon chatting to them. Captain James made their excuses that they had to leave and they walked to his car.

Driving to the university to drop her off, Charles asked "So, how do you think that went?"

"I don't really know. Some of those old boys are so frail yet gave me so much respect. They had more medals than you or me!" she quietly said, staring out the window. "I felt the honour was mine to have been able to speak to them."

Charles left her to her silence. He knew she thought she'd only been doing her job and the MC was still her weak point in fully believing in herself.

Pulling up to the university to drop Molly off, Charles said "I'll be back at 3 to pick you up." And with that leaned over to steal a kiss.

Molly giggled, spotting a few of her fellow students looking over but not recognising her. She adjusted her hat, making sure it was straight and got out the car, grabbing her rucksack.

"Laters" she called, slamming the door.

Charles sat and watched her for a few moments as she entered the faculty of medicine, carrying on with the next step of her journey.

Molly walked into the lecture hall, removing her hat placing it under her arm. As she made her way to her normal seat she noticed the hushed silence and thought she was late. Looking around to spot the lecturer to apologise for the interruption, she realised that the quietness was because of her. One by one her fellow students stood and started to clap, Emily loudest of all.

Molly stood there stunned and a bit embarrassed.

Whilst the clapping was going on the Professor entered and on seeing Molly walked over to her, holding his hand out to shake hers.

The lecture was a bit surreal after that and at 3 when she left to go and meet Charles a few of her fellow students walked with her asking questions, genuinely interested.

To Molly the day could not have gone any better. She'd met some lovely veterans and her classmates had made her feel a little bit special.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly was on her way to see her tutor, Prof Hopkins. After the reaction she had received from her fellow students the previous week, she felt more settled at university and had made a few more friends. She was finding some of the lectures easier than others as she'd done some of it in her part 1 med training, but this was expanding on it. The latin names were still doing her nut in but Charles was being an absolute gem, breaking them down and going over them with her. It seemed that he'd done latin at school and she'd teased him mercifully about being a posh twat which had ended in a tickling session.

They had an hours one on one tutorial and Molly loved these times as the ex Major was very patient with her, he could see her potential and stopped her from putting herself down when she got frustrated. At the end of the tutorial the Prof said "Now Molly, how do you feel about coming to the BUOTC (Bristol Universities Officer Training Corps), I've spoken with Aldershot and it would count as time on duty, so it means you'd get some of the holidays to yourself. Win win situation."

"I've decided not to go Officer route Prof, I'm gonna do fast rate up the NCO route."

"You misunderstand me, you'd be there as an Instructor/support staff. It would also count towards leadership skills in getting your rate up. We do military training, adventure weekends and community things. It's on a Wednesday evening, so if you're free why don't you pop in and see how it goes."

"Well, if you're sure, er, I'll talk with the Boss and let you know. I'm down Salisbury tonight anyhow, stupid Officers dinner." She still felt a bit uncomfortable around some of Charles's fellow Officers, felt they were looking down on her.

"Oh right, the regiment dinner" he said, "I'll be at that as well."

"Really? At least they'll be 3 friendly faces then. Sorry, it's just I feel a bit out of place at those do's." Molly shrugged.

"I'll see you there then. And, Molly most of them couldn't organise a piss up in a brewery, truth be told. Don't let them get you down."

"Thanks Prof."

Molly left and went to catch the train down to Salisbury. Charles had arranged for the duty car to pick her up from the station.

Later that afternoon the train from Bristol pulled into Salisbury. About 20 army personnel came out of the station including Molly dressed in jeans and trainers.

Molly walked over to the Officers duty pool car, the driver sitting waiting. Molly opened the door, leaned in and said "You for me mate?"

The driver looked at her with pure scorn "Yeah right, sod off and get on transport."

'Fair enough' Molly thought, her husband must have forgot to sort the car to pick her up.

There was an army minibus about ½ full, so, she asked the driver for a lift to the main gate at the camp.

"No worries, jump in."

Ten minutes later Molly got out at the main gate and the minibus continued on in to drop off the other personnel in the camp.

Rucksack in hand, Molly walked into the guardroom and saw a very friendly face. "Eggy, hello mate."

Corporal Kinders turned and saw Molly, "Dawesy, how's it going, what you doing here?"

"Ponsey regiment dinner, need a lift to HQ."

"I thought the duty car was at the station for you."

"Nah mate, must have been for someone else or he forgot" she laughed.

"Well give me 2 minutes and I'll drop you up there" Kinders said, turning to another man in the guardroom adding " Jonesy, I'll be 10 minutes." Grabbing a set of keys to a landrover and her rucksack he said "Come on then. How's uni?"

"Good, really enjoying it."

It only took about 3 minutes to get to the Officers block and then he pulled up for her to get out.

"Cheers mate, say hello to the rest for me, I'll catch you all another weekend."

"You're on!" and he drove away.

Molly wandered into the Officers block scanning the sign to see where the office was, spotting the name on the door she walked into the outer office where the support staff sat.

"Can I help you?" The lance corporal said.

"Yeah, Captain James please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Ay?" Molly asked.

"I asked if you had an appointment!"

"Err no"

Just then Major Beck walked in. "Molly, how lovely to see you."

"And you Sir."

"Does he know you've arrived?"

"Er, it seems I don't have an appointment, Sir."

Major Beck laughed and walked over to the closed office door. Knocking he poked his head around and said something quietly. The door opened fully and Captain James appeared smiling. "Come in", turning to Major Beck "We'll see you at the dinner tonight."

"Agreed, we're looking forward to it", Major Beck said. "Julia hasn't seen you since the wedding."

Molly walked into the office and Captain James pushed the door shut before he drew Molly in for a kiss.

"Thanks for forgetting to get me picked up, you pillock" Molly teased, "grounds for divorce."

"What, the duty car was at the station!"

"Well it may have been, but it weren't for me."

About 20 minutes later Molly and Captain James were sitting, chatting, Molly had used his private bathroom and was now sat there in a beautiful full length evening dress. He'd made her a cup of tea and he was having one of his speciality Rosabaya coffees. From the outer office they heard laughing then "... must have missed her train, oh, then some young doris tried to bag a lift"

Captain James looked over to Molly and raised his eyebrows silently asking a question. Molly just shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

About 6.30, they were ready to leave to go to the dinner, they left the office, Captain James guiding her with his arm around her, his hand resting in the small of her back. Walking out the lance corporal said "excuse me Sir, but what about your wife?"

"What about me?" Molly asked.

"Pardon."

Molly stopped at the Lcpl's desk and said "sorry for earlier and can you tell the driver I said sorry for the confusion as well, it wasn't yours or her fault" Molly smiled.

"Mmm, yes Ma'm, I'll let her know."

"It's Molly, don't go in for all that bullshit Ma'm stuff."

Captain James just laughed. "Get out of here LCpl and have a good weekend" he said.

The LCpl replied "Thank you sir and thank you Mrs James, er Molly."

At the dinner Molly was seated at a table with 2 other couples and couldn't have been happier. There was her and Charles, Major Beck and his wife and Professor/Major Hopkins and his wife. With these people she felt comfortable. It was the first time she'd seen her Professor in full Military uniform.

During a break in the evening the Professor asked if she'd spoken about their earlier conversation, and she said they'd not discussed it yet.

"No time like the present then. What do you think Captain, would your wife make a good instructor at our OTC?"

"Without a doubt!" he answered. "Why?"

"I asked her earlier if she'd consider it."

Molly sat there unsure what to say. She didn't not want to do it, but, didn't know how to ask Charles's opinion.

Major Beck listening in said "excellent suggestion, what with your experience mentoring the afghan medics."

Molly shyly smiled "Really? Well, okay then I'll come down on Wednesday evening and see how it goes. What's the dress code?"

"Just turn up in civvies the first time, see it all, and then we'll go over it."

"Thanks Prof. Oh, should it be Major tonight?"

"That's fine Molly, tonight you're Mrs James. Though I don't know how you keep it straight all the time."

Charles burst out laughing at this point. "Oh, we sometimes do have a few slip ups."

Molly leant over to bang her head on the table. "Don't, please, it's not funny" she struggled not to laugh.

Major Beck's wife, Julia laughed at this point, turning to the Professor's wife "you should have seen it when Molly tore a strip off 2 Officers at their wedding."

"Noooo" Molly moaned, but laughing.

"Why, what did they do?" Mrs Hopkins asked, getting into the hilarity.

"Well," Julia continued, "they were the bit worse for wear and had knocked over a little boy."

"Sam." Molly said.

"My son." Captain James added.

Julia went on, "Molly here, stormed over and shouted 'Oi you fuck muppets, watch what ya doin' picked up the little boy and gave him a cuddle. The little boy had seen his father coming across and said 'Daddy, Molly just called them fuck muppets, that's a naughty word isn't it? Does Molly have to sit on the naughty step?'"

The whole table erupted into laughter.

"I was proper mortified!" Molly said between giggles.

"You didn't have to explain to his Mother" Captain James muttered to more laughter.

"However did you 2 meet?" Mrs Hopkins asked.

Captain James looked at Molly "on the tarmac at Brize."

"Yeah, he threatened to lob me out the plane" Molly said.

The group of 6 continued for the rest of the evening telling tales and bursting into laughter. When the dancing started and Molly and the Captain were on the dance floor, Mrs Hopkins turned to the Professor and said "they're very much in Love, aren't they?"

"Yes, the difference from when he served on his first tour and now is astounding, she's totally different from his first wife, not judgemental but supportive and he to her. She could be an Officer, but in the back of her mind doesn't feel confident. Both myself and Charles are going to try and change that. We both believe in her, we just have to convince her that she can do it." The Prof said.

On the dance floor, Captain James held Molly close. "Enjoying tonight?"

"Yeah, for a change. Can we always have the same people on our table at these shindigs?" she whispered.

"I'll see what I can do." He whispered back. "So, OTC, go get 'em Dawesy. I know you can do it, be proud of what you've achieved, you're a bloody good soldier and an even better medic and don't you forget it."

OG – OG – OG-

Notes: Next time, Molly with the Officer Cadets!


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday came around too soon. Molly had finished lectures and had a few hours to kill before going to the OTC. Emily and her went for a wander around Bristol, before going to watch the University rugby team. Molly had started to like the game after Charles had taken her to a few matches. But, West Ham Football Club would still hold the top spot. He hadn't converted her yet.

Prof Hopkins had said that he wouldn't introduce her with her full military credentials until she'd decided to join the unit. This was just to be a 'have a look' visit.

She walked into the unit, looking as unmilitary as you can get, scruffy jeans, a football shirt, big puffa jacket and hair in a messy ponytail.

A few of the Cadets were standing about, hands in pockets, laughing. When they saw her, a couple sniggered as if 'oh yeah right, ha ha think she's come to the wrong place' but Molly had had worse. She remembered her basic at Pirbright and she'd proved them wrong. She spotted her Professor in the unit office on the telephone and wandered over to the office door.

Spotting her, the Professor beckoned her in and waved to a seat. Sitting, Molly waited patiently for him to finish his call. "So, we'll arrange this weekend for a taster of an actual camp then. Okay, that's all, we're probably looking at about 14 Cadets. Mmmm, yes, first time for some..." Molly zoned out of listening to a one sided conversation and looked about the office. There were photos on the walls of the Professor with various groups at different venues.

Hearing the phone being put down, Molly turned to the Professor. "So, decided to join us then?" he said.

"Thought I'd take a look. A little different from basic, I think I'd still be doing press-ups if I'd been stood with my hands in my pockets." Molly laughed.

"Quite! We've just arranged a weekend away for this weekend. Bulford are hosting and should be interesting to see how they get on." He indicated the men in the hall.

'Thank fuck he didn't say Salisbury' Molly thought. 'I know it's close but it least it won't be on Charles's camp.'

"Come on then, let's see this rabble and how they are." Prof Hopkins said. He was dressed in fatigues as were the Cadets and as Molly walked out she couldn't help but giggle at how she was dressed. The Professor looked at her questioningly.

"Not really how I should be dressed I suppose..."

"No" he chuckled and followed by saying so only the two of them heard "not how a MC holder looks, but then again, looks can be deceiving."

"Lads, fall in" the Prof called. "Right, listen in, this is Dawes, thinking of joining our merry band. Make her welcome please. And, it's been confirmed, this weekend down at Bulford. The coach will pick us up at 4pm, so all be here in kit, fatigues, ready to go. Tonight we'll be doing weapons drills. Stripping down, cleaning, and fixing webbing. Weapons in the cabinet. Get to it then."

The Cadets made their way over to the gun cabinet to take a decommissioned weapon out along with a cleaning pouch and a webbing strip. Molly grabbed a gun, cleaning kit and webbing belt and made her way over to a table and chair, laying it all out on the table. The Prof wandered round chatting to the Cadets, offering words of advice and showing how to strip the gun down. He wandered over to Molly and whispered "don't show all your talents, take it slow."

Molly realised that the Prof didn't want the Cadets to know she was regular army so she fumbled with the gun and made a few mistakes, asking the Prof to show her how to break it down.

A tall blond Cadet was looking over at Molly and started to laugh, commenting to a Cadet next to him that she was probably only here for the £40 ish quid you got for attending. The Prof heard him and thought 'gotcha!'

The evening continued in the same vane. Molly making silly mistakes and the one Cadet laughing at her. The Prof had had a bad feeling about this man, but wanted confirmation. He was a snob, and as a Cadet Officer, not showing himself in a very good light.

Meanwhile, down at a camp in Salisbury, Captain James had called Corporal Kinders in for a private talk. "Molls is joining the Universities OTC as an instructor/support staff and they've got a weekend planned down at Bulford", he got a mischievous grin on his face, "and they're looking for an army unit to put them through their paces. Think we can pull a few bodies together?"

"She's going to kill you, and I for one want to see it" Kinders laughed. "I'll see who's up for it. But, you can take the flack."

"I'd better get off if I'm going to pick her up on time."

"Taxi duties again Boss?"

"Something like that." Captain James laughed.

"Yeah, but, she's worth it. Don't say hello tho' or you'll blow the surprise and I'll round the fellas up. Might cost you a few cases of beer tho' Boss."

Walking out Captain James muttered "Indeed."

The session was just packing up in Bristol and Molly was talking to a few of the Cadets, they were all being fairly friendly apart from the blond Cadet, Peters.

"So, are you going to come and try at playing army with us at the weekend?" he asked in a very posh home counties accent.

"Yeah, might gonna give it a go." Molly answered. In a previous life she would have let fly with a mouthful of abuse, but the army had reigned that in. There were much better ways. Charles's support had boosted her confidence so much and she didn't want to let him or herself down by lamping the guy.

Leaving the unit, Molly got in the waiting Range Rover. Leaning across for a kiss she said "Hi, I'm gonna go down Bulford this weekend with the unit if that's okay with you."

"Hi yourself, that's fine, I've got a few things to do, so I'll pick you up Sunday when it finishes and we'll go back to Bath."

He was looking forward to this, Prof Hopkins had called him while he was driving to Bristol and had given him the heads up about Cadet Peters. He'd also said that Molly had not retaliated and for that he was proud of her. The weekend had just got better.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for a the wonderful reviews. Thanks to the BBC for the Series and also the downloads of the scripts._

Friday at 3.30pm, Molly was stood outside the unit, ready for the weekend at Bulford. In the armed forces it pays to be early. Waiting in full combat minus a tactical vest, hair plaited, neat and tidy, beret in her pocket of her black North Face puffa jacket, she was the first one there.

Her combats were immaculate, so soft from repeated washes, but pressed to perfection, the creases sharp. To the ordinary man they looked as if they'd just been taken out of a bag. It had taken Molly time during her basic training to get to grips with her kit but now she had it down to a fine art.

Not long after, Major Hopkins, her Professor arrived in kit. As he approached Molly came to attention. "As you were Dawes" he said.

"Sir. Sir? Can I just get this straight? This weekend you're Major, right?"

"Yes Dawes," he laughed "and Sunday we'll be back to Molly and Prof. Okay with that?"

"Yes Sir" she giggled.

One by one the Cadets rocked up. Peters being the last and only just made it, the coach having arrived and all the kit was being stowed. There were 16 of them on the coach, Molly, the Major and the 14 Cadets. Peters was being a bit of a prat, trapping off about how the weekend was going to go.

'You wish' Molly thought. She'd done one of these before during her combat medic course with York OTC. This was not going to be a pissup weekend and she was looking forward to seeing him be disappointed.

The traffic was fairly light and they made good time down to Bulford. As they'd passed Captain James's camp Molly looked out of the window.

"Regretting it are you?" Peters asked.

"Wind your neck in mate!" Molly called back.

Moving her way to the front of the coach Molly pulled her beret out of her pocket and took her coat off. No one had seen her badge on her beret or her tactical recognition flash on her right arm yet.

Molly was waiting to get off when she heard in a very familiar voice "Can it really take you massive Cockwombles that long to get off a bus, now move."

"Oh Bollocks." Molly said.

Unfortunately, Peters heard her and laughed "want to go home?"

Molly got off the bus and quickly fell in to the far right, beret straight and stood at attention, just as Captain James walked to the front and shook hands with Major Hopkins.

All the Cadets and Molly had name badges attached to their left upper pocket flap. "Dawes, one pace forward." Captain James said. Molly was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Peters started to smirk. "Something funny Cadet Peters?"

"No Sir, just didn't think you'd bin someone so fast."

"Peters, have you served 2 tours in Afghanistan?" Captain James asked.

"No Sir."

"No Sir" Captain James repeated. "Have you Dawes?"

"Yes Sir" came the reply.

The heads of the Cadets moved with such speed to look at her it wouldn't have been a surprise if someone didn't suffer whiplash.

Peters was stunned, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"Ditch the name badge Dawes, we all know you." And indicated the soldiers that had been out of sight in a blind spot caused by where the coach was parked. All of 2 section except for Baz were sitting in the back of an open top landrover and in the other one were a few members of 3 and 4 section. Mansfield had got his camera out and was recording.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you to your new Instructor/support staff member. Listen to her, you may learn something and should you ever need it she may just save your life." To Molly. "Dawes up here with the Major."

As Molly walked to the front and turned the Cadets saw her beret and then the flash patch on her arm. As she was doing so, the lads all clambered out of the landrovers and fell in behind in formation. She stood at ease looking the total professional she was.

"This weekend," Captain James continued "you're going to be on assault courses and on a live firing ranges, along with other things. Tomorrow will be a dinner. Dig in, do yourself proud. Anyone not giving 100% will get my new regulation combat boot six lace holes up your arses."

Molly started to smirk.

"Are you smirking Dawes?" he said.

Now Molly could see he was having fun with this so decided to join in.

"Yes Sir."

"Really. And why would that be?"

"Think you need new material Sir." She answered. The section stood behind her started to laugh.

Captain James looked at the section "crack on lads, your arses are mine on Monday."

The section shut up but also knowing there was going to be a bit of leeway this weekend. They'd had a heads up from Kinders and before the Cadets had arrived Captain James had also said it was going to be a bit of fun, so long as no one was really out of order.

Turning back to Molly, Captain James said "by the way doors, you're not in correct uniform." He nodded to Corporal Kinders.

Corporal Kinders held a clip board and started to read. "A signal was sent from 4 Med Regiment in Aldershot, in recognition of time served and operational duties Private Dawes has been promoted to Lance Corporal."

From behind her, Molly hears the cheers from the section. Captain James stood in front of her hands her her epaulettes. Taking the stripe she fits it to the front of combat jacket. "Thank you Boss" she says quietly trying to stop the tears about to break.

Major Hopkins starts the round of applause.

Captain James turns to the Cadets, "Right, accommodation that way, sort your kit and we'll begin at 07.00. Don't get too pissed tonight. Dismissed." And he walked away with Major Hopkins towards their vehicle.

The Cadets fell out. A few wandered over to Molly. 2 section were showing the Cadets the way, answering questions and pointing things out. Peters was walking along side Fingers. "Is she seriously that good? She couldn't even strip a weapon on Wednesday night."

"You and me are gonna fall out Pal, she's the dogs bollocks. She's a better person than you'll ever be. You don't get a Military Cross for nothing." Fingers said and walked away.

Peters stopped dead, knowing he had screwed up big time. "Mmm Lance Corporal Dawes, may I have a private word please?"

Molly walked away from Brains and Dangles "you want something?"

"Er yeah, I think we got off on the wrong foot and mmm I apologise."

"Accepted. Just remember before you trap off. First impressions make an impression, make sure you make the right one." She remembered what Major Brice had said to her before she'd deployed that first time to Afghanistan. "Now catch up with the rest of them, and remember, this is supposed to be a fun weekend."

Molly waited for Kinders to catch up to her. They started to walk over to the accommodation block when Kinders headed over to the landrover. "You coming?" he asked. "We're all in a separate block, including the Boss. It's empty now, just been refurbished, so we've got it for the weekend. We've all want ringside seats for when you see the Boss. Deal of us doing this. He also said to let you know anything goes, within reason." Laughed Kinders.

Walking into the block set aside for them, Molly was preparing what she was going to say. As she walked into the rec room she saw Captain James sat on a table, talking to Mansfield, they were watching the footage on his phone of when Molly had first arrived. Molly shouted across the room "Oi, you could have bloody warned me, you numpty."

Dangles was giggling so much, he fell over.

When Captain James turned and looked at her, the fight went out of her. "How long have you known about the promotion?"

"Since Wednesday, Major Hopkins told me about what happened at the unit and we decided to kill 3 birds with one stone."

Molly just walked into his arms "Thank you, it was brilliant." Turning to Major Hopkins who was watching them she said "Peters may just surprise you, he's just appologised. I remember someone else being a bit gobby when they first showed up and they didn't turn out too bad."

Captain James laughed and slung his arm around Molly's shoulder. "Nude Nut crack some of those beers that I had to buy."


	8. Chapter 8

The impromptu promotion party has lasted until about 11pm. They'd had to ring down to the guardhouse to get a duty car to take someone to the local off license to get more beer as they'd finished 6 crates by 9pm. But knowing that they were here to support Molly the section had started to disappear and by 11.30 all were tucked up in their temporary accommodation.

Molly and Captain James had taken a room on the top floor along with Major Hopkins, but at opposite ends. The Major originally had planned to staff in the Officer's quarters, but on seeing how this section gelled together had decided to join in their fun. The section had mercifully teased both Molly and Captain James the entire evening until Molly threatened to perform sex changes on them with a rusty scalpel. A few members showed the Major photos of the round of hen and stags nights they'd had in all their home towns. The Major now saw why all these men had gladly given up their weekend for Molly, the exception being someone called Baz and he'd only dropped out due to a death in his family.

At 6am on that Saturday morning Molly and Captain James were in the block's kitchen, making toast and preparing cups of tea. The Major walked in to find a well oiled machine in operation.

"No sugar in those ones" Molly said to the Captain as the Major walked into the kitchen. Both the Captain and Molly were in identical kit, olive t shirts and camo trousers. "Tea or coffee Major?"

"Coffee if ones going."

"That's your department" Molly said, "I'm not getting the blame for breaking another machine," laughing.

"You didn't break it, you destroyed it," Captain James said, like a little child who'd had their favourite toy broken. The Captain went to rouse the lads and left Molly alone in the kitchen.

"I didn't actually, Sam did, he was carrying it and dropped it but he was so heartbroken I said I'd done it. He was in tears for ages." She explained to the Major, "but don't tell him I said so, he's being so bloody mardy about it."

2 Section started to wander in grabbing toast and mugs. 3 and 4 section were stood waiting outside until Molly called " I ain't doing silver service, so if you want some, get in here before this lot scoff it all."

"Cheers Dawesy" Micklar from 3 section said.

"Did you ever get found out about the sanger at the FOB?" she asked.

Micklar was shocked. "Who told you?"

"Smurf, he warned me," Molly laughed.

"No mate he said," an evil grin on his face, leaning over her to grab another slice of toast.

"Warned you about what?" Captain James asked, walking back into the kitchen.

"Nothing, just something stupid" Molly said back.

Major Hopkins walked away smiling. Molly was a remarkable woman, protecting Captain James's son and still keeping secrets, though the Major didn't know what it was about from Afghan that she was keeping from the Captain. He knew that if it had been something that the Captain needed to know she would have said, but this was obviously some form of high jinx or a prank.

From the hallway, a ginger haired squaddie shouted "What we up to today then Bossman."

"The range this morning and then after lunch the assault course with a few twists. Op Herrick Olympic style. Lets see if you've mastered the hula hoop yet.?

"Arr man, I couldn't get my head round that."

"Tough shit Mansfield, cos I'm coaching the other side."Molly shouted out.

"Can't Molls be on our side Boss?" Brains asked.

"Nope, you're on your own on this one."

"She can't teach all the tricks tho'."

Once everyone had been fed and watered, they made their way outside. Kinders and another member of 3 section had been and picked up a couple of landrovers from transport and along with the one the Captain was using all piled in to make their way down to the Cadets.

Arriving down at the block where the Cadets were they found them all waiting outside. Transport had also left a couple of vehicles at the side of the block for them. Brains and Nude Nut offered to do driving duties and the Cadets once on board followed the other vehicles.

The Cadets in Nude Nuts landy were talking amongst themselves but kept prodding one lad to ask questions.

"Excuse me, but er, is it true Lance Corporal Dawes has got the MC?" he hesitantly asked.

Nude Nut smiled remembering that day. "Yeah, our Molls really ripped it that day. "Sorted out someone who'd been shot by the Taliban, and got had to go up on the winch with the bloke, cos he'd have bled out if she took her hand out. Amazed the sniper didn't get her. She is one hard 2 section. Did none of you lot go to the presentation the other week?"

"What presentation?" someone asked from the back.

"At the Faculty of Medicine."

A few mutters were heard. "I'm doing engineering, didn't know anything about it.", "Physics, me", and a few other subjects.

"Where did you hear about her MC from anyway? Nude Nut asked.

"Peters said some Manc guy coated him last night about the Lance Corporal." The lad who'd asked the original question.

"Fingers, yeah, that Cadet's lucky to still be walking. Right, when we get to the range listen in and obey all the rules. The Captain and the Major have pulled a few favours to get you on it."

In the other Cadets landrover the conversation was fairly similar except the answers were coming back with a scouse accent and a bit more profanity.


	9. Chapter 9

All the Cadets were lined up along the front of the range, with a member of the section stood behind them to go over drills. The Major was acting as Range Officer and was going over the rules of live firing, explaining about the safe area and to always keep the barrel of the weapon pointed down the range.

Each Cadet was given a fully functioning SA80 and 2, 30 round magazines. 2 Section went over the loading, unloading and making safe of the rifle, and after the safety brief acted as an extra safety measure. Molly had decided to take a step back and observe, walking along the back of them and seeing what they were doing.

The Cadets loaded the rifles and started in the prone position. Captain James had changed the target pictures, having had pictures of Simon Cowell blown up and pasted onto the target boards. These went down with good humour. After the Cadets had shot their magazines, the Captain called up the section so they could have a go. The Cadets having had one on one tuition from the lads were each cheering on their designated safety officer. Molly shouldered Dangles who was just about to step up for his go. "My turn, you lot were on the range last week."

"No worries Dawesy, anytime." Before giving her the rifle they went over a sequence of unloading, and making safe before Molly took the rifle and repeated the action. Peters was stood 2 stations down and watched all this. Molly put the rifle into her shoulder and fired off 15 rounds rapid fire, all central body shots.

"Dawes, head shots!" Captain James shouted.

"Sir," and Molly fired the remaining 15 shots all hitting the target. Molly went through the unload drill and walked away from the range.

'That should shut a few of the up' the Captain thought.

'Shit' thought Peters.

After the range, they all went back to the block where there was a basket full of sets of overalls waiting for the Cadets.

"Grab overalls and all get changed into them, the assault course as Dawes would say is mingin', see, I actually do listen to you sometimes." The Captain said. 2 Section chuckled. The Cadets didn't get the joke and had been warned not to let slip that Molly was married and who to.

"Very funny Boss,"

"Double away and back here in 5 minutes, the clock's ticking" Captain James said. "We'll be waiting at the start of the course."

Captain James and the Major drove away towards the other side of the camp, on the way picking up 3 urns for making drinks and a couple of large ammo boxes with food in.

When the Cadets arrived at assault course, they looked like a total rag bag. On some of them the overalls only came halfway between knee and ankle and were a bit ripped in place. The week before the weather had been rubbish and the ground was muddy.

The assault course consisted of the usual, cargo nets, leopard crawl, tires, camo nets attached to the floor to name a few. They did a slow walk through of each obstacle to show the cadets how to navigate each element.

Once everyone was familiar with it, they started the timed runs, the Cadets going off in pairs. They made a fair effort of it and posted some pretty good times. A few fell off the leopard crawl, it is an art to doing it after all. One Cadet froze halfway across, Molly stood under him offering encouragement and eventually he made it across. She even gave Peters a boost over the wall, when he couldn't master it. Each Cadet was at some point getting help or encouragement and sometimes a bit of piss taking, tho' none of the putdowns Molly had received when she'd gone through basic.

Once all the times were done the top 5 was called out. In first place was a young Cadet from Sheffield, who took the cheers from the rest of his unit.

The drinks urn in the back of the Officer vehicle had taken a bit of a hammering, Mansfield had been and got a few more urns of hot water and Fingers had set up a sort of Kitchen come BBQ. Burgers and hotdogs were nearly ready and Molly was stood talking to Fingers as he added more to the table.

The Cadets were listening in to what the soldiers were saying, something about a OP Herrick challenge, and a race, OTC vs Army.

Molly wandered over to the Cadets. "On me guys," she called. All the cadets gathered in a circle listening in. Major Hopkins had also wandered over. Molly was explaining about the race, and, all the Cadets were focused on her. "I need you to pick a team of 5 for a relay. Same course but with a few additions. We'll disappear over there and I'll show you a cheat way. I do not want this team to lose. With me on this?"

"Yes Lance Corporal." They all said in unison.

"Grab some food and meet me behind the wall and we'll go over the team."

The Cadets went to get their scoff, Peters thanking Fingers and Fingers just nodding in reply. He'd been watching the Cadet all morning and was prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt. He still remembered how he'd acted to Molly at the FOB when he'd thrown her parcel on the floor.

Behind the wall, the Cadets were agreeing on the team, Lewis, who'd posted the best time, Peters, Taylor, Green and Johnson. Molly walked around the wall with a hula hoop.

"Okay guys, assault course, part 2 OP Herrick style. We added a few things in, couldn't get a full A frame for the leopard crawl so we made some up. This run you have to spin the hoop around you 10 times and it's a piece of piss if you do it this way." Molly lifted the hoop over her head and stood rotating it around while she continued to talk to them. "Try it, it's easier than you trying to do it round your waist" and with that lifted the hoop back over her head and passed it to Lewis. He managed 7 rotations and the others in the unit laughed. The others in the team had a go and after a few minutes had got the hang of it. "Next, the camo net at the end, keep your feet flat on the deck so they don't get caught. After we've eaten we'll give it about 15 minutes and then 2 section is going down." The Cadets all smiled, they were slowly coming together as a group and acting together and not trying to be top dog.

Molly had thought about this race and went over to see the Captain and the Major, "Sir, have you got the sections team list there?" Wanting it to be a bit more of a level playing field, this was after all the sections playground. "I have a request," she said looking directly at Captain James. "Can I pick the team?"

Laughing at her, Captain James passed the list over with a pen so she could make the changes. "No way, Micklar, Mansfield can take his place, Dangles, Topsey, Spanner and Riley, that should do it," passing the list back.

The teams were lined up ready for the start. Captain James walked to the front and stood waiting, hands in pockets. "Slight change fellas, new section team. Mansfield, Dangles, Topsy, Spanner and Riley, you're up."

Calls of "not fair Sir" were heard and Molly started to laugh.

Lining up for the start the Cadets and the section were all calling out and jeering the other side, but with no malice. Captain James blew the whistle and the race was on. Molly ran along side each member of the unit as they did their leg of the relay, the others joining as she called encouragement. They fell behind on the obstacles but made the time up on the hula and at the end only lost by about 5 seconds. The OTC Cadets who had done the relay were covered from head to toe in mud but had the stupidest grins on their faces. 2 Section patted them on the back for the good effort.

Micklar shouted to Captain James "Boss, final challenge, Me verses Dawesy, settle it once and for all."

Captain James looked at Molly, head tilted the side grinning "well?"

"Bring it on." Taking off her beret and throwing it at the Boss, "Hang on to this Boss, while I'll kick this muppets arse."

"You're so going down Micklar" the Boss heckled and shoved Molly's beret into his pocket.

The members of 2 section and the Cadets were running along side the course cheering Molly on and the other sections Micklar. They were evenly matched, Molly gaining an advantage running through the tyres as her feet were smaller, approaching the hula hoop Molly started the rotations and was calling out the numbers as Micklar started. "Nine, ten." She through herself threw the water tunnel coming up soaking wet and ran towards the held down camo net, Micklar catching her. Only Micklar made the fatal mistake, he got his foot caught in the netting and Molly ran across the finish line to whoops and hollers. "Time?" she asked, bracing on her knees, catching her breath.

"2.42, 8 seconds under the record," Captain James said proudly.

Kinders picked up Molly on his shoulder, getting covered in mud in the process, saying "Admit it Micklar, 2 section are the best."

"No way, her husband's been coaching her!"

A bark from Captain James "MICKLAR, CAN IT!"

"Sorry Boss."

The Cadets looked stunned. A few of them thinking 'Married, what the...'

After that revelation was made the group made their way back to the accommodation block to get cleaned up. Normally on one of these weekends they would have a dinner in the dining hall, but it had been arranged that the coach would pick everyone up and take them into Salisbury for a night to let their hair down.

OG – OG – OG

What happens on the night out? What old faces should be about?


	10. Chapter 10

That evening, the whole crowd, the OTC Cadets, the regular soldiers, the 2 Officers and Molly were on a coach heading into Salisbury. Normally on these weekends, there would be a formal dinner but, Captain James and Major Hopkins had agreed that this would be a better option, less formal and a better way for Molly to feel at ease at being in a position of responsibility. They both knew how she hated the formal dinners.

On the coach, Cadets were sat in amongst the section. Molly was sat with Mansfield and Lewis and Taylor from the Cadets were sat behind them. The two Officers were sat at the front of the coach arranging with the driver where to set them down and a pick up point for the end of the evening.

Captain James's phone started to ring and he answered it. "Hang on, I'll pass you over. Dawesy, Phone." and walked down the coach to hand over his phone.

"Who is it?"

"Qaseem, and don't call him back. The last call was over £70.00. Use email."

Molly took the phone trying not to laugh. Greeting the person on the other end of the phone in Pashto, she carried in the same language for a short space of time before reverting back to English. Mansfield mouthed to say hello and she passed the message on. The two Cadets, who were sat behind her, already slightly in awe leaned back to tell two others what had just happened. Molly was laughing at something the caller had said and told him to give Bashira a hug, and she'd pass on the message to her old man before ending the call and going to the front of the coach to return the phone. "Thanks Boss." Molly then returned to her seat.

Salisbury is a pretty city and a regular haunt for members of the army. With the number of them that evening, J D Wetherspoons seemed to be the best option as it is quite a big pub. Food had been arranged to be served buffet style and as they walked in the pub Captain James along with Major Hopkins made their way to the bar to order the drinks, the Major wanting to get the first round in for all the work that everyone had put in to making this a successful weekend.

Molly was talking to Dangles when a shout went up across from the other side of the pub. "Trouble's in town."

Molly turned and saw Jackie, her fellow medic from Bastion. They'd not seen each other since Molly's wedding and chatted for about 10 minutes, catching up on each others news. Molly introduced a few of the Cadets who were stood around her and Jackie said she come back over later, before going to rejoin her friends.

The evening was going great, drinks flowing and food continually appearing from the kitchen to replenish the buffet.

The Cadets were also joining in with some of 2 sections pranks on each other, being slowly welcomed into the family of Molly Dawes.

Cadet Peters was after a shaky start, the previous evening also being included. He'd tried to buy a round of drinks to say thanks, only to be told that 2 section were picking up the bar tab for that night. Standing off to the side to have a moment, Kinders saw him and wandered over. "You did well on the assault course." He told him.

"Thanks a lot, it's been an eye opener of a weekend, in more ways than one" Peters said. "Didn't expect all this though. Tonight and everything. Why is the section picking up the bar bill?" This trip into town was unreal, the camaraderie of the group, their Officer included.

"Molly and her husband, more Molly though, she just has this habit of bringing us all together. If you do sign up full time proper, then it's what you make it. Some sections don't get this close, but if you do, then your family. And families stick together."

"Has she been married long then?"

"Only since she got back from her second tour, the end of September, about a month before she started university." Kinders told the Cadet, still not saying who her husband was.

The fun had descended into drinking games and now it was shots. Molly was holding her own but every so often missing out on a round. She didn't want to get trollied in front of the Cadets.

Making her way back from the toilets a couple of local lads had managed to corner her and were trying to chat her up. One lad kept on stoking her arm until you heard her say in a very loud cockney voice that carried across the pub. "Touch me again wanker and I'll break ya fucking arm!"

Heads turned in the bar to see what was happening.

Brains had seen the guys corner her but had not managed to get to her in time before she started shouting at the bloke. "Boss!" he shouted at Captain James to get his attention and then tried to get to Molly.

The Captain had just managed to get to Molly, as she drew back her hand in a fist to throw a punch, grabbing her to get her away. Brains, Mansfield and a Cadet managed to get in front of her, in between her and the local lads, like a protective wall.

The bar staff had also seen it and had called the Police. As Salisbury has a large military contingent nearby Military Police (aka red caps) were also called. Unlucky for them, the Military Police had only been down the street and were there before the phone had been put down and managed to see the tail end of the altercation where the local lads were pushing and shoving the 3 men in the protective wall, who never once retaliated. Local Police walked in and were informed by the red caps that the locals had been taunting the soldiers to try to get them to throw a punch. The local lads did not know that Molly was military though and kept saying that a 'slapper ' had been a bit of a cock tease and had decided the soldiers were a better option, trying to deflect the blame.

By this point, Captain James had managed to speak to a red cap, showing his and Molly's ID and told them that technically they had assaulted his wife, who didn't take kindly to being pawed and though she had told them she wasn't interested, maybe not in eloquent words, had not encouraged them. The red cap informed the local coppers and the local boys were escorted out of the pub.

Molly was beside herself. She thought she'd let the Captain down by her behaviour, but after that guy had been stroking her arm, she'd flipped. Totally mortified and had a few tears threatening to fall. A few did start at the corner of her eyes and she looked so vulnerable. Captain James walked to where she was stood, took his face between his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. A few Cadets were looking over, not knowing whether to go and see if she was okay. Molly lifted her hands and placed them over the Captain's, it was then, that they saw her rings on her left hand. She'd been wearing them the entire weekend apart from when she'd been on the assault course, but, none of the Cadets had noticed. Speaking quietly to her, he lifted her face, a finger under her chin. "Time to let the cat out of the bag, eh Dawesy?" and leaned down to give her a kiss, tender and comforting.

2 section had been watching, and started to cheer. As Molly and Captain James broke apart Molly started to laugh. Captain James put his left arm around Molly and she moved her hand up to hold his. It was now obvious who her husband was. The matching wedding bands catching the light.

Peters was stood watching all this next to the Major, "How's that possible Sir. I didn't think you could marry and serve in the same chain of command."

"Did you not see the section's tactical badges?" the Major said, "Lance Corporal Dawes is Med Regiment, not the under 5's. And away from here the Lance Corporal is Molly James at university or Mrs James if she's with the Captain until she tells you otherwise."

"Yes Sir, Do you think I should go and speak to them?"

"Leave them be, the Captain and section will have her right in no time. And Peters, a word of warning, not only has she a husband, but a group of men that would walk over water for her. She already told us last night that you apologised, see that you don't misplace her trust."

"Yes Sir."

Peters walked to the bar, watching as the members of 2,3 and 4 section along with the Captain managed to cajole a few smiles from Molly and after a few minutes joined the rest of the party, trying to regain the atmosphere from before. Peters asked the barman if he knew the preferred drink of the lady with the section. As this was one of their regular hangouts when Molly was in the area, the barman came back with a large glass of vodka and bitter lemon. The barman wouldn't accept payment and also said it wasn't going on the bill.

Peters approached Molly who was starting to get back to her normal self.

"Excuse me, er, thought you might like this." And passed the drink over.

Molly looked at it, taking a sip she smiled, and said "Peters, ya a gent," standing on tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Peters was dumbstruck, The Captain smiled and Kinders slapped him on the back muttering under his breath "family." Peters got it.

The time was drawing near to return back to the camp, Molly went to the bar, asking for the bill, only to be told it had been settled. When she asked who by the barman pointed to the Cadets. Molly in full Molly Dawes mode stormed over to the Cadets and said "right you fuck muppets, hand over the bill, this was our night and ya not paying for it."

Captain James was stood talking to the Major. Hearing Molly he said "here we go again, excuse me Major."

He walked over to Molly throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and carrying her away saying, "say goodnight Dawesy" to open mouths in astonishment, cheers from the section and applause and laughter from the Major, out of the pub.

As the group returned to the coach they found the Captain and Molly already sat there waiting to return to camp.

Once everyone was on and they were on their way back the Captain stood at the front taking the microphone from the driver. "Fellas!" the coach fell silent "thanks for tonight, not how we wanted it to go but….. To the Cadets, the bills not yours, so do me the favour of one of you handing it over. And 2 section." Now he had an evil grin on his face "lovely..., Monday..., full kit inspection."

Laughter and groans were heard around the coach.

Molly waited a full 10 seconds before shouting "He's kiddin' you Cockwombles!"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Just a short chapter this time. Thanks for all the reviews, much appreciated. All original characters owned by the BBC, the rest are mine. Hoping for series 2._**

Sunday morning, everyone was left to their own devices. So long as the Cadets were at the coach for midday for the return back to Bristol, there wouldn't be a problem.

Most of the section had surfaced about 09.00 and wandered down to the mess for breakfast as Molly had declared she wasn't doing breakfast for them. They'd met up with a few of the Cadets and carried on with the joking from the previous night.

Phones appeared, and pictures were being shown, from FOB, Bastion, the wedding, and other times they'd got together. The Cadets were amazed at some of the shots, especially the shot when Molly had returned to the FOB after getting Smurf out of the minefield.

"Who's he?" Peters asked, pointing at a picture of Smurf, "Not seen him this weekend."

"Smurf," Fingers said "Dead, some sort of head injury, when we got home."

"Must have been rough, to have survived Afghan and then that happens."

Fingers sniffed, even now it still hurt, "Worse for his Mum, she'd already lost his twin brother on a previous tour. The funeral was well crap."

"Jeeeese, wouldn't want that for anyone."

"It's probably why we're all still so close."

"I really fucked up on Friday!" Peters muttered.

"Yep." Fingers happily agreed, and then started to laugh. "Your alright mate. Already forgotten."

Around the tables phone numbers were exchanged and invites made to call whenever anyone was in Bristol or the Salisbury area.

About 11.30, Captain James pulled the Range Rover around to where the coach was waiting. He'd already put his kit in the car but Molly was still packing.

While he was waiting he attached magnetic L plates to the front and back of the car. With the tailgate down it wasn't obvious to see. Molly had been taking driving lessons and every so often he let her drive his pride and joy. As it was a Sunday and lunchtime, the roads to Bath should be fairly quiet and he knew she had her test in a few weeks, so the practise would do her good. He'd already got a car on order for her for when she passed her test.

Mansfield and Brains had seen the L plates and couldn't help a bit of friendly ribbing.

"You off your head Boss?" Brains said.

"Without a doubt Brains." Captain James said, a cringe on his face.

"10 to 1 she wraps it." Mansfield sniggered.

The Cadets had started to wander over to the coach and a few ventured over to the Captain to thank him for the weekend and the Saturday night.

Captain James held his hand out "The tab!"

"We've given it to the Major, Sir."

2 Section had wandered out to say bye to Molly. She came through the doors with the Major with her weekend bag and rucksack. Captain James walked towards the 2 of them with the intention of getting Molly's bag and the tab from the previous night.

"Not a hope in hell Charles." Major Hopkins said. "I'm paying, your section gave their weekend up and put on a good show for the Cadets. I've never had one of these weekends go as well as this one has. I mean look at them," and he pointed towards the coach, where 2 section were still talking to the Cadets and loading the bags into the coach, "normally, it's an us and them standoff."

"Credit goes to this one." Captain James said, taking Molly's bag and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I know, she has this way about her. I'll see you Mrs James on Monday in lectures."

Molly blushed and giggled, "thanks Prof."

As Captain James put Molly's bag in the car he called "Molly!" and threw her the keys.

She caught them and looked like a kid at Christmas. "Really? Yes!" and ran to the drivers side.

Captain James put his head in his hands, shaking his head.

The Major thought he heard Captain James say "Oh, god, what have I done?"

2 Section were enjoying their Captains discomfort, shouting encouragement to Molly to rag it back to Bath.

"She doesn't need your help, thank you very much." Captains James said.

"Oh shut up, you Rupert!" Molly said through the window.

The whole of the watching audience burst into laughter.

"Proper rinsed, Sir" Mansfield called.

"Mansfield?" the Captain called questioningly.

Mansfield knew what was coming "Shut the fuck up Sir?"

"Correct!"

"Yes Sir," but with a very smug look on his face.

The Captain knew he'd been beaten, this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Molly fitted right back into the swing of things the Monday after the Cadet weekend. Charles James dropped her off as usual and then left for the drive to Salisbury.

In her uni persona, jeans, sweatshirt, puffa jacket and hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, she was the total opposite of what she'd been when she'd left here the previous Friday afternoon.

Emily caught up with her as she was going into the student union building to get a coffee, having been changed from being a tea drinker, and asked for a post mortem on the weekend.

Emily knew what had happened at the OTC unit on the Wednesday night as Molly had told her the next day, and was keen to hear how the weekend had gone, but she hadn't known that Charles was going to be there or that 2 section had volunteered as well. She'd enjoyed the day and night with Molly's former section and was sad that she'd had to miss out on the weekend in Bath. Molly told her how Charles had met them off the coach and then showed her the footage that Mansfield had shot and sent to her phone.

Emily was in fits of giggles, and asked "how did they feel when they knew it was your husband?"

Molly grimaced, "that didn't go as planned either, we was going to do the reveal on the Sunday morning but it all kicked off in the pub. I lost it and threatened to lamp someone and it all came out then. But, it all came out good in the end."

Lectures that day were long, and after spending an hour in the library, at 18.00 Molly made her way to the car park. Charles was in his usual spot, but this time a couple of the Cadets were there talking to him.

Spending 15 minutes talking and once again thanking the Captain for the weekend, Molly and Charles were able to leave to go home.

Arriving in Bath, Charles put the car away and Molly dumped her rucksack in the hallway, on her way to the kitchen. The light was flashing on the answering machine and Molly hit play carrying on with getting things out for dinner. The message was from her driving instructor, there was a cancellation on Thursday morning and he'd taken the slot. If she wanted it could she call him back as soon as she got the message.

Charles walked into the kitchen just as the message was ending, "what's up Dawesy?" he still called her that, just as she still called him Boss, but now it was really a term of endearment.

"Driving test. There's a cancellation on Thursday if I want it."

As they were discussing the test Charles placed a large black portfolio on the counter top. "Take a look, everyone pooled their photos. Take them in Wednesday and if anyone wants copies, let me know. There's a few the lads did just for us though. We might gonna need another album."

"See, I'm teaching you proper good English" Molly giggled.

Someone had managed to capture them just after the near fight as Charles gave Molly a kiss and also as he carried her out of the pub over his shoulder. Molly flicked through all the photos, loving the fact that they'd managed to get each and every Cadet throughout the weekend.

On Tuesday, Molly caught the train to and from Bristol. She wanted to get home so she could have another driving lesson with her instructor.

On the Wednesday, Molly went into see Prof Hopkins before lectures. She gave him the portfolio to have a look at. Molly knew whenever photos were about, it was an absolute scrum to look at them properly. She was quite proud of thinking the rugby term.

As normal on a Wednesday, it was a half day. Prof Hopkins gave Molly the portfolio back and Molly along with Emily went for some lunch. They ended up at Emily's house and spent the rest of the afternoon looking at the photos and thinking up some cutting captions for the shots, before Molly got changed to go to the OTC Unit.

As Molly walked into the Cadet Unit, nigh on high, all the Cadets acknowledged her respectfully.

Major Hopkins, as he was tonight had decided to suspend any form of formal exercises and let Molly know.

Molly passed the binder over to the Cadets and said "They're all numbered, make a list of what you want and I'll get copies made."

As the evening continued, there were groans, laughter and a few expletives heard.

Captain James, in civvies, wandered in about 15 minutes before they were due to pack up.

"Evening Sir." They called.

"Lads," acknowledging them, "any idea where Dawesy is?" Captain James asked.

"Office Sir" and they motioned to the office at the rear, too engrossed in still going through the pictures.

Walking into the office Captain James found the retired Major and Molly, drinking mugs of tea, leaning back on their chairs, feet up on the desk.

To Charles James, it was a glorious sight. Molly confident in her surroundings and at ease. He was also grateful that the other person in the office was of a similar mind to himself in encouraging Molly's confidence, her Professor, the retired Major.


	13. Chapter 13

Charles James was nursing his third coffee of the morning. He'd also arranged to take the day off.

Molly had left at 0930 with her driving instructor and it was now coming up to 1130. She'd been gone 2 hours and her driving test should be over.

Charles knew she could pass it first time, so long as she remembered to breathe. When she'd first started to take lessons, she'd been concentrating so hard, she'd forgotten to.

Sitting there, he was thinking back to that day in the restaurant when he'd said there was any point in her sticking around to drive him back and forth to rehab. She'd giggled and then told him she couldn't drive.

That day held fond memories for him in more ways than one, but he wasn't going to go there.

He was also worrying about how he'd let her drive the Range Rover at the weekend. Driving a 5.0L Supercharged vehicle is a bit different from driving a box standard Corsa and he hope he hadn't messed things up.

Charles also had thought that they'd have to go straight down to Bristol once she got back, but Molly had told him that morning that Prof Hopkins had actually gone over the lecture, that was being given today, while they'd been in the OTC office, not as he'd thought, feet up, swigging tea.

The Professor had seen him arrive and staged the whole scene, shit stirring sod.

It had been on the properties and make up of blood, universal donor/recipient. Molly said she'd asked loads of questions, typical Dawesy, he thought.

They'd all had to have their blood group on their combat gear in Afghan in case of an incident and the need for a transfusion.

At 1145 the front door slammed shut. She was back. Charles stayed in the kitchen, waiting, she'd find him in her own time.

Molly walked or rather skipped into the kitchen, with a shit eating grin on her face, waving a piece of paper, the pass certificate.

"Looks like I'll be driving the Range Rover more often" she said, the smile on her face as wide as the Severn crossing.

"No fucking way, last weekend gave me more than enough grey hairs."

Molly let loose with a peal of laughter.

"Come on, let's go and celebrate, I'll book a table at Cloisters."

Looking down at her jeans and trainers, Molly turned to go and get changed "I'll be 10 minutes."

While she was gone, Charles quickly phoned the car dealership to say they'd be down in a few hours and to have the car he'd ordered ready and then he made the lunch reservation.

They'd looked at cars a few times but Molly was unaware that it was actually waiting for her to pass. She'd said which colours she liked and joked about what she wanted, sporty, great stereo system sort of thing. Charles had listened carefully and made a mental note of everything. He just hoped she would be pleased with his choice. He knew he was going to get a bollocking for spending the amount he had. There was also an unexpected surprise in store, but I'll leave that for later.

Molly was back downstairs in 7 minutes, changed, wearing trousers, a nice top and flat shoes.

At the restaurant, they had a table by the window. It was a cold day out and they could see the trees swaying in the wind, the colours of autumn in their prime but the sun was out and as Molly said 'everything looks better in the sun'.

Lunch was a pleasant affair, but Molly was thinking it a bit strange that Charles had only ordered soft drinks and had vetoed her having a glass of wine.

After Charles paid, leaving a generous tip, it had been a late booking after all, they left to go back to the house.

"You've lived down 'ere how long, even I know we're going the wrong way!" Molly said.

"Patience, oh wise one. Did tell you it was dangerous, you thinking" he mocked.

"Keep going, I can always inflict Mansfield on ya." Molly joked back.

Pulling up to the Audi dealership, Molly said "What we doing 'ere? Not more brochures."

"Nope!"

After parking and locking up the Range Rover, they walked into the showroom, hand in hand.

At the front, where the doors rolled all the way back for ease of access of the cars, stood the salesman, by a car covered in one of those specialist covers, that only expensive marques have.

"What have you gonna done?"

The salesman pulled the cover off of a Audi A3.

"Nooooo." Molly turned to Charles, delighted but never the less a little annoyed. "You can't be spending that amount a' money, but" and with a big grin "it is cool."

"Take a look," Charles said. She hadn't spotted it yet as they were stood at the side, but as she walked around, she spotted the registration.

'_**DAW35Y'**_

_**** OG ****_

_**A/N 1 Forgetting to breathe when driving happened to me during a driving course.**_

_**A/N 2 Did think about giving Captain James the registration BO55MAN, but thought that too much, but if anyone wants to use it, feel free.**_

_**A/N 3 Thinking of taking this up to Christmas, feedback always appreciated.**_


	14. Chapter 14

After the previous day of passing her test and the added joy and surprise of the car, Molly was up early to drive to Bristol.

She didn't want to go on the motorway so had decided to go via the A4. She'd go on the motorway with Charles in the car, for the confidence boost she thought she may need.

She had texted Emily to let her know that she'd passed and said she'd meet her where she normally got dropped off. She was going to arrange a permit to use the car park.

Driving to Bristol was like another test, but with no one telling her what to do, a little bit like being the only medic in the platoon she thought. Sink or swim. She finally got to Bristol, unscathed and only had two people beep at her.

Emily was waiting and as Molly parked, saw the registration. "No doubt whose car it is then." She laughed.

"It's well cool, init? Could a killed him for spending that amount but when I saw the reg."

"So, no taxi driver anymore then?"

"Nope, but I'm gonna miss not coming in together."

They made their way over to the admin block and had the car pass within 10 minutes.

The lectures that Friday morning went quickly and by 11.30, both of them went to grab some food from the snack bar in the student union building.

Molly was paying for her coffee when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Alright MJ?"

"MJ? What the bleedin' hell's MJ, Peters?"

"We thought up a name for you, the Unit, the others down at Salisbury all have their names, so MJ's ours," he said.

"MJ! Alright then." Molly laughed.

"Mind if I join you? Just had an assessment and I need a friendly face."

"Friendly face eh? I'm with Emily from my course but if ya don't mind then go on ya numpty."

The three of them managed to get a quiet table in the corner and chatted for a bit. Molly was nursing her drink, not really bothered with it and Emily noticed.

"Don't want that?"

"Nah, just feeling a bit rough."

"You waiting on a lift then?" Peters asked.

"Not today. Today, I've got wheels!"

"You passed, that's great news."

"Yep and now as much as I'd like to stay here, not, I'm going home. So, I'm gonna foxtrot oscar."

Emily and Peters laughed and Emily got up and made her way out with Molly.

"See ya Wednesday mate." Molly called back over her shoulder.

Driving to Bath. Molly was running Christmas through her head. What with her family and both sides of Charles's, his parents and Sam it was going to be hectic. They were also trying to plan a party for the section to come down again for a get together.

Charles's parents were due the following weekend, in order for his Mum to decorate the house. Molly was a bit daunted at the prospect and at Charles's suggestion, Molly had called Margaret to ask for help and the request had been graciously accepted. Margaret and Peter were going to come down from their little mews house in London and spend the weekend. It was also a time they could see Sam.

When Molly got home, she was still feeling a bit rough, but put it down to everything that had happened in the last week.

They had a quiet weekend for the James's, apart from having Sam on the Saturday morning and the explanation of what had happened in Starbucks last month, there was nothing to write home about.

Charles had suggested going out on Saturday evening as a way of making up to Molly about doubting her but she'd put the kibosh on it saying she wanted to chill out, and all she really wanted was to stay in her fluffy pajamas and veg in front of the television for a change. It wasn't as if they didn't have a busy social schedule. This was a rare occasion, to get a Saturday night and all day Sunday for just the two of them and Molly wanted to savour it.

Monday, Charles left early, exercises were planned today and he wanted everything squared away so he could be home in time for Sam's concert. The previous year, he'd been away on tour, so had Molly. Watching a video wasn't the same thing.

Unusually so, Molly was still feeling a little rough. But, as she'd never been a quitter or a sickbay ranger, just got on with it and drove the short distance to Bristol.

After her first lecture she went up to the faculty's admin office to check on the upcoming weeks timetables.

Unknown to her, her pallor had gone a pasty white and there was a sheen of perspiration on her face. A cry of distress was heard and Molly collapsed to the floor, holding her abdomen.


	15. Chapter 15

On the plains of Salisbury, an Army exercise was taking place. Two sections of a platoon were trying to sneak up on a simulated sentry post. All, under the watchful eye of Captain Charles James in the command tent.

It was a miserable afternoon and the soldiers were all wet and cold, hoping for an end to this torture. They'd been at it for nearly 6 hours. This exercise was being redone as the previous weeks effort had been pitiful.

"Sir, Command on the net. Weird signal Sir, they're asking for you to check your cell phone." The scaley operator said.

Taking the binoculars away from his face, Captain James pulled his phone from his pocket. It was on silent mode and on the screen it registered 5 missed calls and 3 voicemail messages. Tapping his pin in to unlock the screen he looked at the missed calls. They all had a Bristol dialling code.

Dialling voicemail, he waited for the automated, monotonous monologue to finish before the first message started. "Captain James this is Major Hopkins. Molly's collapsed. Ambulance called. Call me back." Short, sweet and to the point.

Captain James looked at the phone in astonishment, before pressing the button to get the next message.

"Major Hopkins again. Suspect appendicitis. En route to Bristol Royal. Time now 12.15."

Captain James looked at his watch. It was now 13.50. He stabbed the phone again with his finger for the next.

"Major Hopkins again. Diverted to Frenchay. A few problems on consent for surgery. If I don't hear by 13.30, I'll call Battalion Command.

Captain James looked at the Private radio operator, "Can you get me the number for Frenchay Hospital and fast?" On his headset radio, he keyed the mic and announced "End ex, I repeat, all sections, end ex." He was also scrolling through his contact list for Major Hopkins.

There was a hive of activity going on in the command tent. Calls were coming in over the radio and there were a few confused looks, as no one had heard the phone messages.

"Richard, Charles, what's happening?"

Down the phone, Captain James heard "I've diverted her to Frenchay. One of the general surgeons there is a reservist and served in Afghan, but there's an issue with consent. Molly's dosed up and legally cannot make a decision due to the Pethadone, and knowing she's married, they need yours. They're 90% sure it is appendicitis but they're waiting on a few test results. By the time you get here then we'll know."

"I'm about 2 hours at a fast drive, barring hold ups. Do what you have to, pull military rank and regs if necessary. I'm on my way."

Major Hopkins as he was acting as now, did indeed pull Military rank and as he also knew the surgeon who was operating could process it through quicker. Molly was scheduled for theatre within the next 3 hours, depending on the results. They were also unsure if she'd eaten anything and as a precaution were using that time so as not to create any unnecessary problems with anaesthetics.

Just over 2 ½ hours later Captain James ran into the hospital. The Prof/Major was waiting in reception for him and they went up to sit outside the operating theatre suite. Emily was already there. She'd seen Molly collapse and had informed the Prof, knowing he'd know how to get a hold of Charles.

The three of them stayed there while Molly was in theatre. The Sister of the department came and informed them that it was appendicitis and she'd just gone under, "Why don't you go and get something to eat and drink?"

Little did Charles James know when he said the words, "I'm not going anywhere" that the said same words had been spoken outside a ward in a hospital in Birmingham nearly 7 months ago.

When Molly was taken from recovery to a private room, the three of them followed.

Emily excused herself and asked the two men if she could get them anything. She was told polite no's but decided to do a coffee run anyway. She also sent a text message to a phone in Salisbury.

When the owner of that phone got the message he quietly got up and left the room he was in, with his section. He wanted peace and quiet to take this call and didn't need the normal piss taking from the rest of the section that was to be expected.

Calling Emily back, he said "Where are you now?"

"Still at the hospital" Emily told him.

"We're on our way. I'll make a few calls and let the others know. How's the Bossman?"

"He won't leave her side, I've come out with an excuse to get drinks."

"Take him a really large coffee. I'll be there soon."

The soldier sent a few text messages to some of the Cadets he'd met the weekend before last and got replies he wanted. Then he went in search of another member from his section, one who he knew had a car and also would keep the piss taking to a minimum at this time. He knew he was going to get a lot of stick about himself and Emily.

Charles James was sitting in a chair at the side of Molly's bed, quietly talking to the Prof when Emily returned with 3 large hot drinks.

"Thank you, I do need this. Oh, crap! Sam." Charles took his phone out which was on silent due to being in the hospital and snorted. 2 Missed calls. He didn't even want to hazard a guess at how many there were on Molly's.

He dialled Rebecca, who didn't even give him a civil greeting, just started to berate him down the phone about broken promises. In the end, he lost patience, "Rebecca, shut the fuckup!" Charles, even in all their arguments had never swore at her like continued, "Yeah, right, we broke a promise and if we could be there we would be but…" he couldn't continue, emotion getting the better of him.

Rebecca finally realising there was a problem, asked where he was.

"Oh, I'm just sitting in a hospital, waiting for Molly to wake up from emergency surgery." Silence in the room as Charles listened to the reply. "Tell Sam we're sorry and explain why. I'll call tomorrow. Bye." And he disconnected the call.

The next call to London wasn't much better, but at least he didn't get a volley of abuse. How do you tell your mother-in-law that her eldest daughter had just had surgery, but it had to be done.

Professor Hopkins heard a noise from outside Molly's room and without disturbing Charles went to investigate. He found 2 of the Cadets from the OTC unit sitting in near full kit, either side of the entrance to Molly's room, like an honorary guard.

Around midnight Prof Hopkins left to go home, the door opened again and Charles thought he may have forgotten something, but, it was a very different face that poked their head around the door.

Captain James frowned "What the..?"

"Shush Bossman, you'll wake them both up." Emily had fallen asleep on the little sofa. Molly had still not woken up yet, but the night sister had assured Charles that she should be stirring soon. The soldier sat on the edge of the sofa and gently lifted Emily up and then sat with her in his lap, Emily snuggling into him.


	16. Chapter 16

From the hospital bed a croaky voice said "Why am I'm seeing our ginger ninj with Em" and then silence as she fell back to sleep.

Mansfield Mike laughed quietly.

"And, she's back!" Captain James murmured. "How did you get here Mansfield? I'm assuming Emily called."

"Brains, Sir, and yeah, Em called me when she did the coffee run earlier. Don't blame her, she just knows how much we all care for Molls."

"Indeed"

Captain James smirked, "So, you two?"

Mansfield, even in the low level of light in the room appeared to blush.

Mansfield may have been considered the clown of the platoon, but the Captain knew he had a heart of gold. He also knew the young lad was going to get some serious piss taking from the rest of the lads.

"Yes Sir, since Molls did the presentation."

"Well, look after her, If you don't, you know who'll you have to answer to," nodding at Molly. "Saying that, take these," passing his keys over, "and take her home. She's been here all day. I've got this."

Mansfield lifted Emily up and carried her out. As he approached the door, Brains opened it from the outside, ever keeping a watchful eye. As Mansfield left, Brains made his way over to the sofa, passing another coffee over on the way.

After Mansfield returned to the hospital, he Brains and their former Captain talked quietly. Every few hours or so Molly would stir a little, mumble something and then drift off back to sleep.

The night staff watched over all of them, as at 04.00 two more young men took over sitting outside the room.

When the day nursing staff took over, they had one patient, three snoozing men and two guards sitting in the corridor. This was one for the album but no one was taking photos.

Brains and Mansfield left to return back to Salisbury about 07.30, neither one of them on duty until later in the day. Once they got back they were going to sort the next two of the section to go to the hospital.

"Looks like were in the right place, Bel", a gravelly voice said.

Nan and Belinda Dawes walked into Molly's room to see Molly asleep and her husband in a chair at the side of her bed, also asleep. Looking at her little girl Belinda was quite emotional. She'd done 2 tours in Afghan and come home safe and had ended up in hospital with appendicitis.

Nan gently shook Charles's shoulder to rouse him. He opened his eyes to see Nan, as everyone called her and his mother in law, Belinda.

"Come on you, up you get, as our Molls once told me, you made be a trained killer but you need a shower and a brush up, cos if I say so myself, you honk!" Nan said in her blunt, no nonsense approach. "If she wakes up we'll he here, so she aint on 'er own" and with that passed a carrier bag over.

Looking in the bag, Charles saw basic toiletries, clean socks, t shirt and underwear that he must have left the last time they'd stayed in London.

Charles James looked down at himself. He'd driven straight from the exercise yesterday and hadn't had a chance to change. Getting up he hugged his mother in law and Nan, giving Nan a kiss on the cheek. "Nan, you're a life saver. You must have got up at the crack of dawn to get here. You didn't need to, I would have kept you informed."

"Get out of here you plank" she said, but fondly, "Where else would we be? Now, wind ya neck in and get going. Then you can be back when sleepin' beauty wakes up."

As he left the room he found two Cadets sitting by the door. This was actually the fourth pairing that had been sat outside and would continue until Molly left hospital. They'd devised a rota around their various lectures. Apart from the first two, who came at short notice, they were all on 4 hour shifts, so that Molly was never alone if the Captain had to leave.

"Emily or Mansfield?" he asked.

"Mansfield Sir, when we heard we didn't want MJ to be alone."

This was the first time Captain James had heard of Molly being called MJ and he had a little chuckle at it. He had a few words with the nursing staff and tried to apologise for the disruption. They shrugged it off and said it was no bother at all. The surgeon had arranged for Molly to have a private room, thinking that there would be the possibility of a lot of visitors, knowing the camaraderie within the British armed forces. The sister in charges of the wing also said how polite the young men had been. She pointed the Captain in the direction of a changing room with shower facilities and gave him a towel.

Standing under the hot water of the shower, Captain Charles James let his guard down. The woman who he loved more than life itself, his wife, lay helpless in that hospital bed and he'd missed the signs that she was unwell.

In Afghan, she'd proven herself so many times and apart from cuts and bruises and nearly a broken nose from Badrai's son had returned uninjured. For something so relatively normal as a common appendicitis to lay her down was to him, unbearable. He took a few minutes longer than he normally would to compose himself before returning to Molly's room. He also said silent prayer of thanks for Nan. Yes, she may have a gruff exterior, but she also saw the basic simplicity in situations, the fact she knew to bring him clean clothes amongst them. In that respect, Molly took after her Nan, breaking down certain situations to the basic common ground, common sense.

Charles was back in Molly's room in under 20 minutes. He'd also been the one to do a drinks run, taking the two Cadets drinks as well.

_**AN1 I just love Mansfield. There's something about him.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_

_**An update to explain my lack of updates.**_

_**My partners mother was taken into hospital after a procedure went wrong before Christmas. She is on the coronary care unit and looks like she's going to be there for at least a month. She's in the best place but it is a trying time for all of us. I will continue with this story just need time to deal with real life.**_


End file.
